


The Adventures of Loki and the Impromptu Trip to Ireland (Oneshot)

by AnMorrighan



Series: Unofferable Series [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Crack, Craic, Dancing, Domestic Avengers, Dublin (City), Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Ireland, Irish Culture, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Partying, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor (Marvel) Loves Pop-Tarts, Thor also loves the Irish, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnMorrighan/pseuds/AnMorrighan
Summary: Ellie decides that she needs to embrace her Irish heritage by going to Ireland on a girls trip and embracing 'the sesh'. Loki is unamused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! Yes, I am still alive. My apologies, life has been quite turbulent for me of late, as well as stressful and unsatisfactory. I'm sorry that this isn't a direct Unofferable Part II update, but I wanted to write something light-hearted to make myself feel better haha. I hope you guys enjoy this absolute mess of a oneshot filled with many Irish references! I've included an index at the end for anyone unfamiliar or confused by Irish terms/colloquialisms.
> 
> Playlist (https://spoti.fi/2Ma4qke): “Green Light - Chromeo Remix” — Chromeo, “Chained to the Rhythm” — Katy Perry

When Ellie had first approached Loki and expressed her desire to better understand her Irish culture, he was more than onboard with such a thing. He had not, however, expected it to come in the form of a ‘girls trip’ to Ireland.

It had only been a few months since they became a couple again and settled back into their previous roles without any complications. The secret threesome they had with Sergeant Barnes hadn’t done anything to hinder their relationship either, so Loki was, for once, quite content. Even life at the Avengers Compound had become normal to him. He was also being brought along on missions now that his house-arrest stage was over and done with.

But now Ellie was heading off to Dublin in the company of Wanda, Gamora, Jane, Darcy, and Natasha.

“I have friends we could stay with in Dublin,” the latter had explained one morning over breakfast, while he eat with his beloved, the Falcon, and Thor.

“ _Friends?”_ Loki asked, already nervous enough as it was.

“They’re completely safe. They’re S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stationed in Ireland. There will be enough room for us all and we’ll be in good hands.”

Sam chuckled as he leaned against the kitchen counter, munching on a bowl of cereal. “Even if you have MI5 as your personal bodyguards, it don’t matter. Loki is gonna be a nervous wreck the entire time Ellie is out of his sight.”

“The last time I let her out of my sight, she somehow ended up on Midgard and joined this group of imbeciles. And let us not forget about Alfheim—”

Ellie groaned in her seat. “Can we _not_ talk about Alfheim?”

“What happened on Alfheim?” Sam asked, intrigued.

“I’d rather not get into it…”

“Nor would I,” Loki concurred with a grim expression. “But it just serves as further proof that this trip would be unwise.”

Natasha seemed unfazed by his concerns. “Are you forgetting that in her time away from you on Earth, she became an avenger and helped to save humanity on numerous occasions?”

“I was about to say the same thing myself,” Thor added with a mouth full of pop-tart. “You forget that she helped to fight her way out on Alfheim, brother. And I have bore witness to her growth as a most noble avenger on Midgard.”

Alright, so Thor _may_ have brought up a fair point… Loki knew that Ellie was more than capable of looking after herself. Having been trained by gods on Asgard, he couldn’t deny her survival skills. She had come quite a long way.

“Thank you, Thor!” Ellie said with delight before turning to Loki again. “He makes a fair point, doesn’t he? I’ve done alright here, and I’ll only be goin’ to Dublin. That place is practically harmless, bar the cripplin’ rent prices. I’ll be grand!”

“Let her live a little,” Sam added. “It’s rare to get a break when you’re a superhero too.”

Ellie muttered under her breath. “I’m not a superhero by any means…”

Thor offered a cheer in support. “Let her go back to her homeland and embrace her culture!”

Ellie’s eyes perked up at that. “Oh, yeah! That’s _perfect!_ C’mon, Loki. I need to truly experience the Irish culture.” She got up from her seat and proceeded to cross the kitchen and plant herself in his lap. “It may consist of ridiculous amounts of alcohol, but have you ever _really_ lived if you’ve never gotten plastered on Irish soil?”

He didn’t like it. Not at all. He didn’t see the point of getting ritualistically drunk in Ireland either, but Midgardians could be unusual creatures of destructive habit, and Ellie may have been his love, but she was still human. No, he didn’t really like the thought of being away from her after nearly losing her, but he couldn’t and wouldn’t control any aspect of her life. If she wanted to go, it wasn’t his responsibility to stop her.

And so that’s how it went.

Two days later, all six women were packed and ready to set off on a quinjet to Dublin. When Ellie wasn’t packing, Loki noticed that she was usually hanging out of his arm. It seemed that she wanted to ease his nerves with constant companionship and he wasn’t exactly arguing with it. He also made sure to leave an obvious mark on her neck with his teeth the night before she left, just in case any suitors got the wrong idea and tried their luck. She wasn’t very impressed the next morning — he received a right scolding when she was desperately trying to cover it with make up — but he found it all rather amusing.

With a swift kiss and a promise that she would keep him informed while she was away, she was gone. Thor was also there to see them off.

“Stop your worrying, brother,” the God of Thunder said in an attempt at reassurance. He placed large hand on the back of Loki’s neck as he went on. “Ellie will be fine. She has a sorceress, a former assassin, and a talented agent by her side, not to mention a renowned astrophysicist and… young Darcy, who is a most loyal companion. She can fair well on her own, as you know.”

“Are you trying to offer me relationship advice?” Loki asked with a raised brow. “I never thought I would see the day.”

“And I never thought I would see the day when you would be lovesick over a mortal, yet here we are!”

Loki frowned and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. “If you must know, I do not like being apart from her.”

“That much is obvious. But there is nothing to fear. At most she will return with a hangover. It is only a week; you will be fine.”

 

* * *

 

That had turned out to be, as Ellie would say, _bollocks_.

Loki was _not_ fine. It seemed that their extended separation had left him needy and irritable. All of those damned Avengers noticed too and mostly gave him a wide birth. The only ones he could stand to be around were Stark — whose sarcastic quips and carefree attitude were thankfully distracting — and Sergeant Barnes, who knew exactly how it felt to be treated like glass and thus refrained from doing so. He cared for Ellie too and it was quite obvious to Loki, but he was a lot less annoying than the others when he insisted that his love would be fine.

The God of Mischief had to give Ellie credit, for she kept him updated most evenings with a simple text message or photo that showed her adventures. For once he was actually delighted to have one of those Midgardian mobile phones… Even if he’d rather talk to her any chance he got, he told her that there was no need to text him constantly.

The first night she had texted him, he made this point clear.

 

** Me **

You are on a trip with your friends, love. Do not worry about texting me and interrupting the fun. Go and experience your homeland as planned x

 

** Little One **

I promise you’re not interfering with our fun at all!! I just know that you worry loads and wanted to let you know that I’m definitely still alive haha Miss you x

 

** Me **

Stay safe. I miss you too x

 

She was quite relaxed about it of course, and promised to update him about her trip without letting it interfere with her fun. It was a fair agreement and it helped to put him at ease.

By the fifth day, however, he was getting rather perturbed to see that she was well and truly _“on the sesh”_.

“This will not stand,” he declared one morning as he stormed into the gym. “I am quite ready to pull my hair out at his rate!”

His entrance had interrupted the training of the few Avengers that weren’t away on missions or enjoying time off. Tony, Thor, Bucky, and Steve stood looking at him in surprise.

“What’s the matter?” the latter asked as he turned away from a punching bag.

“My bet is that it’s about Galway Girl living it up on the Emerald Isle,” Tony snickered. “I think my chances are pretty high.”

“It _is_ about Ellie!” Loki rolled his eyes as he was met with unanimous groans from around the room. “I fear for her safety.”

“Oh God, you can’t be serious?”

“Do you think I would jest about a matter such as this, Stark?”

“… _Well_ —”

“What makes you think she’s in danger?” Bucky asked, visibly irked by the prospect. He had been holding up boxing pads for Tony to practice his hand to hand, but now his attention was focused on the god.

“According to our correspondents, she has spent the majority of her evenings out drinking with her friends in various establishments, some less appealing-looking than others.”

“Wait,” Tony stopped him, holding up a taped hand as he tried to wrap his head around Loki’s statements. “So you’re worried because she’s fully embracing her partying holiday? She’s in _Ireland_ , that is literally what they _do_ there!”

“Of course you would think it is okay… It is not her I am worried about, but rather the general male population of the island.”

“I’m pretty sure Ellie could handle herself if she was approached by anyone,” Steve shrugged. “I think you’re just anxious because she’s so far away.”

“How do you know what she is up to anyway?” Thor asked as he drank from his water bottle.

“She has sent me some photos while she was inebriated along with her usual messages.” He pulled out his phone and went through their conversations. “Look, she went to some place called The George and they got a photo with these done up women.”

As Thor peered at the photo, he made a noise and then exclaimed. “Ah, Drag Race!”

Tony immediately burst out laughing while Steve and Bucky shrugged in confusion.

“ _What_ race?” Loki asked his brother, equally baffled.

“It is one of those entertainment programmes. These queens compete in clothing competitions and performances. The Spiderling showed it to me.”

Stark got a look at the photo while the God of Thunder made his explanation. “Well, that explains that… And all this time I figured you two were watching _Sponge Bob_.”

Loki’s brow furrowed at Thor’s helpful statement. “What _queens?_ I am the only royalty with whom she should commune!”

“They’re not literal queens, Reindeer Games!”

Thor gasped in horror. “Yes, they are! And they slay!”

“Oh my _God_ —”

“I have had enough of this,” Loki interrupted them with a growl. “I will take one of the quinjets and go to Dublin myself.”

“Not so fast there, pal,” Steve exclaimed, intercepting him before he could flee the gym. “You can’t just take one of the jets and go to Ireland.”

“Actually,” Tony said in a surprisingly cheerful tone. “That might not be such a bad idea.”

“Tony, hold on—”

“Hear me out, Cap. Look, the guy is clearly fretting because his girl is away from home when he’s still in the recovered honeymoon stage.” Tony briefly looked to Loki for confirmation, and the Trickster sighed and nodded. “And so he’s getting overly paranoid and thinking that something bad is going to happen considering in the time they were apart, _a lot_ of stuff went down. So, I suggest that we all go over to Ireland just so Loki here can see that Ellie is more than fine on her own. Perhaps witnessing it with his own two eyes will give him the slap in the face he needs to realise that she’s absolutely fine.”

Steve didn’t seem totally convinced, but Bucky quickly added his thoughts. “Sounds like a good idea to me. If it means it’ll put Loki’s mind at ease then where’s the harm? Plus, I’ve kinda always wanted to go to Ireland.”

“Looks like the Manchurian Candidate is in. I already know Thor is too so, Cap, it’s your call. If you’re worried about the compound while we’re away, I can ask Pepper to keep an eye on things.”

Though he didn’t look too pleased with the thought, Steve reluctantly relented. “Ugh, _fine_. But we can’t go for longer than a day or two, Tony. We have responsibilities here too y’know.”

“Finally!” Loki exclaimed and threw his arms up in the air. He turned and began to stride out of the gym. “Go and pack an overnight bag! We leave in fifteen minutes.”

Thor let out a roaring cheer and clapped his hands. “Friends, we must sashay away to Ireland!”

“And here I was thinking you couldn’t possibly understand even more of Earth’s pop culture, Point Break.”

 

* * *

 

The ride on the quinjet was a quick one and the group of Avengers arrived in Dublin late at night. While Rogers still seemed sour about the situation, he tried to put on a brave face for what Loki assumed was his sake. Sergeant Barnes seemed to be quietly curious about visiting a new place while Stark and Thor were excited to visit the city.

And probably for the parties too, he assumed.

Loki was still anxious, even when he had stepped out of the quinjet and on to Irish soil.

“You should text Romanoff,” Stark suggested as he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder. “And that way we can find out where they are. I imagine you would like to surprise your girlfriend, after all.”

“Right you are, Stark.”

He did just that.

 

** Me **

Romanoff, I thought you should know that I just landed in Ireland. I have Stark, my brother, and the two super soldiers in my company. I would like to know where Ellie is, if you can tell me — I want to surprise her, so please don’t tell her that I am here

 

** Natasha Romanoff **

Damn, Loki, you really are the needy type, aren’t you? ;) I won’t say a word to her. We’re in a nightclub called Dicey’s, I’ll send you our location. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you, even if I think you’re too clingy for your own good.

 

** Me **

You have my thanks, Miss Romanoff

 

** Natasha Romanoff **

She’s also pretty wasted, so prepare yourself.

 

** Me **

How delightful

 

“Natasha sent me their location,” Loki announced as they entered private security at the airport. “Apparently they are at an establishment called Dicey’s?”

“ _Dicey’s?”_ Stark repeated with a look of distain. “In the city? Jesus, why the hell would they go to that dump?”

“That bad?” Bucky asked, looking apprehensive.

“Trust me, it’s not the nicest place in the city. There are definitely better bars to go to… They’re probably drinking through it though. It’s a little more tolerable when you’re drunk, but I stress the word _little_.”

Steve merely shook his head as he followed quickly behind Tony. “Right well, let’s try get through border control first and then worry about their choice in nightclubs.”

As it turned out, the staff in Dublin Airport were still bewildered to see some of the Avengers, despite the fact Tony had contacted air traffic control ahead of their arrival. Once Tony explained that they were merely here for recreational purposes, they were more than happy to let them pass through. That and a couple of selfies and autographs went a long way…

Tony, ever the man with a plan, already had a private S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle hired for them. They were quickly taken into central Dublin. It was quite a small city in comparison to the other Midgardian cities Loki had visited. It had been a few years since he last visited this place with Ellie, but this was the first time he had gone anywhere other than the city centre. They drove through some of the suburbs on the county’s outskirts and he kept his gaze fixed out the window along the way.It didn’t take very long for them to arrive at their chosen destination. As Stark paid the driver and asked him to take their bags back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. safehouse, Loki quickly exited the car and looked up and down the crowded street. It was already 1 am, so the people walking about were quite rowdy and inebriated. He impatiently waited for Tony — their informal guide — to come join them and lead the way.

“So,” Bucky drawled, getting a good look around. “This is Ireland.”

Steve cringed slightly. “Well, this is Dublin at 1 am on a Saturday night, so I’m not sure if it’s a good basis for the entire country.”

“I think it is a most wonderful basis!” Thor exclaimed as he waved at some passersby. “Hello!”

“Howiya!” a local replied as he strolled down the street. “Jaysus, you’re one big fucker!”

“Why thank you, little Irish mortal!”

“Right,” Tony announced, joining the group once more. “The wonderful Dicey’s is over this way. Follow me, boys, and stay close.”

“Stay close?” Steve repeated as they were led up some steps to the entrance of the club, which was swarming with bouncers.

“Let’s just say that I’m glad we’ve all got our PTSD in check, because this place is gonna be loud and crowded. Evening, gentlemen!”

As it turned out, getting into clubs was a lot easier when a few of you were recognised as the famous Avengers. The security guards seemed delighted as they were stood before _the_ Tony Stark. After a brief chat, they were encouraged to head inside, where the doorman didn’t even charge them. Despite this, Stark threw a small roll of Irish currency on the table. They stayed close together as they made their way into the bustling nightclub. It was packed out with drunk, dancing bodies, and music boomed out of the speakers. It was surprisingly dark too, bar the flashing multi-coloured lights that seemed to hit Loki right in the eye. While Stark and Thor looked to be in their element, Loki, Steve, and Bucky wore permanent scowls on their faces. 

After Loki received a text from Romanoff, he grabbed Stark’s arm and shouted over the music. “They are out in the beer garden apparently.”

Tony nodded and continued on his way. “Well then that’s where we need to go.”

“We reared her to have better taste than _this_ ,” Loki muttered to his brother as they arrived at the garden, which was a dimly lit mess filled with drunk twenty-somethings and screaming women. He took notice of one man being hauled in the direction of the bathrooms and cringed. “This place is filthy.”

“Do you jest?” Thor asked as he smiled broadly. “This place is amazing! Look at all these mortals having fun.”

It wasn’t long before Steve spotted the group they were looking for. At one of the many bars scattered around the garden, the women stood surrounded by onlookers. Maximoff was using her abilities to levitate filled shot glasses before pouring them into the mouths of their audience. Jane and Darcy were doing some odd dancing routine nearby with massive smiles on their faces. Romanoff and Gamora stood with Ellie, who was animatedly telling the surrounding partygoers a rousing story of some sort. At the sight of her clearly enjoying her night, Loki breathed a sigh of relief and pushed forward as Natasha spotted them and called them over. When he made eye contact with his little one, her eyes went wide with what he hoped was joy.

She let out a shriek, quickly cleared the short distance between them, and threw her arms around him.

“Hey, you,” he chuckled and hugged her tight. “Having a fun evening?”

“When the heck did you’s all get here?” she asked with a distinct drunken slur.

“Not long ago. We took one of the quinjets and got here in good time.”

“Oh me God…” She looked at him in disbelief before bursting out into laughter and turning to the other women. “Me fella is here, girlos!”

The crowd cheered and Gamora raised her glass. “This calls for a round of shots!”

Another happy cheer rose above the music, drawing the attention of more partygoers. Loki noticed that people were suddenly beginning to realise who they were. He wasn’t exactly sure how they would be received — after all, his own encounters with the public varied in general. 

While he apprehensively followed Ellie as she danced off towards the bar, someone within the throng could be heard stating. “Aren’t they the lads from de newis?”

“That’s bleedin’ Tony Stark!” another exclaimed.

A woman almost dropped her pint as she gasped and pointed. “And that’s Thor!”

“Our cover is blown, gentlemen,” Stark said casually and opened the buttons of his suit jacket as everyone looked on. “And the drinks are on me!”

_That_ really got the crowd going. As Tony cleared a path to the bar and ordered round upon round of drinks, Ellie suddenly returned and pressed a shot into Loki’s hand. Natasha also appeared and handed more shots to Rogers and Barnes. The Trickster looked from the small glass to his girlfriend’s very glassy eyes.

He took a moment to appraise her face before opening his mouth. “This shan’t do much for me and you know that.”

“That I do,” she replied with a shrug. “But I would bloody well _love_ to take a shot with me fella.”

“Your… _fella?”_

“Yeah! Tha’s _you_.”

“Well, I gathered.” He sniffed at the glass. “What is this?”

“Whiskey, now drink it.”

“As my lady commands.” With a small smirk Loki clinked the shot glass against hers and knocked it back. The whiskey lightly burned the back of his throat, but it was still nowhere near as potent as Asgardian alcohol. Romanoff was quick to get the Super Soldiers to down their liquor too, even if they were equally immune to it. 

They were the first of many shots and drinks that night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers end up on the absolute rip in Dublin, and Loki and Ellie have an overdue chat about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this mess of a oneshot is here. I also have the next chapter of Unofferable, Part II in the works. Enjoy!
> 
> Playlist (https://spoti.fi/2Ma4qke): “Complicated” — Avril Lavigne, “Everywhere” — Fleetwood Mac

Every time Loki found his hand empty, someone on his team or even a civilian placed a drink within it. He wasn’t exactly complaining as he had grown accustomed to the taste of many Midgardian alcoholic beverages. The Avengers’ welcome was also a particularly warm one. Ellie and Wanda were quick to tell him how nice the locals had been to them in Dicey’s, despite the fact it was ‘a kip’. With the arrival of even more well-known heroes, the Irish seemed delighted to chat, dance, and drink with them. As Thor whipped out a secret stash of Asgardian alcohol that he had securely tucked away, Loki was finally happy to let loose, at least a little bit. Seeing Ellie alive and well and very much enjoying her trip put him at ease. He suddenly realised that his worries and paranoia had been for nothing.

Barnes gave him an amused look when he caught the prince watching Ellie bust a move on the dance floor. “I did tell ya that she’d be fine.”

“That you did,” Loki replied and smiled in amusement as a very drunk Ellie and Natasha screamed the lyrics of whatever song was playing over the speakers. “I will give you credit where it is due.”

“I gotta be honest though, ’m kinda glad you suggested that we come here.”

“Oh?”

Bucky nodded and downed the end his drink. “I think we kinda needed a break. I don’t think ’ve seen Steve laugh this much in a while. Or Stark, or Gamora…”

“I think you are right. Perhaps a break was much needed for us all.”

Thor came bounding over at that moment, two fresh drinks in his large hands, and accompanied by Jane and Darcy, both dancing as they made their way across the club. “Brother! Barnes! Your glasses are empty — that will not stand!”

Loki grunted as Thor slung a large arm around his shoulders and passed the fresh glass into his hand. “Do you not think you have had enough to drink, Thor?”

“I decide when I am finished, Loki,” he chuckled and gave Barnes the other drink. “I am quite alright.”

Loki glanced at Jane, who gave him a thumbs up to reassure that she was in fact keeping an eye on him. “Don’t worry about him. I’ll cut him off if necessary.”

“I know you will, Miss Foster.”

“Ugh, guys!” Darcy interrupted them, grabbing both Jane and Darcy’s hands as she noticed the song playing around them. “We need to dance to Avril Lavigne right now! C’mon!”

Thor laughed and took another sip of his drink before he winked at his brother. “Right now, I must drink and dance to this wonderful pop tune. Farewell, my friends!” 

In the company of the two women, the God of Thunder made his way to the dance floor, singing (well, yelling really) as he went. As they reached their comrades, the group of them burst into a chorus, raising their glasses in the air and barely managing to stay in tune. 

Amidst the blaring music and screaming voices, Loki managed to pick out Ellie and laughed as she sang.

“ _Why do you have to go and make things so complicated!? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated!”_

Loki felt someone nudge his side, and looked up to see Gamora standing next to him. “You might have to carry her home later.”

Feeling quite relaxed even though he was standing in the middle of a bustling nightclub in Ireland, he answered with a snort. “It is a possibility.”

“Gamora!” some man called from across the club. When she looked back at him is amusement, he raised his glass. “How’s your da?”

Bucky broke out into laughter when she raised her glass and responded. “ _Dead!”_

Much like the former Winter Soldier, the Irishman couldn’t prevent himself from letting out a full belly laugh. “Gis-amora-dah!”

Loki snickered slightly and raised his brow at the former assassin as she spoke. “I have no idea what he’s saying, but I love it.”

Before he could reply, Stark and Rogers came running through the nightclub. They looked around hastily and, upon setting eyes on the drinking trio, ran over to meet them.

“So, we need to leave,” Tony said slightly exasperated. “Preferably now.”

“What? _Why?”_ Bucky asked with a frown. He set his gaze on the captain who looked incredibly guilty. “What did you _do_ , Steve?’

Before Steve could even answer, Tony cut across him. “He may have punched Conor McGregor in the face.”

“ _What?!”_

“He wouldn’t leave me alone!” Steve said defensively. “He kept coming up to me going _‘who de fuck is dis guy? Punch me, captain, ye big bollocks!’_ So I did and now he’s knocked out somewhere back there!”

Bucky’s eyes widened in disbelief. “So you punched Conor McGregor ’cause he was annoyin’ you?”

While Loki struggled to hide his snickers, Gamora shrugged and sipped from her drink. “I’m kinda glad that Steve punched him out. That guy is a thug.”

Loki had certainly heard of the man before — it was hard not to when he was all over the news for beating people up for money or assaulting them for free. He was genuinely disappointed that he had missed the interaction.

“Well, that ‘thug’ is now lying face down in spilled whiskey,” Tony explained before he began to usher them away. “Round up the others — we’re out of here.”

“Aye aye, cap’n,” Loki said and quickly went to the dance floor to help gather the group. He quickly slipped his arms around Ellie’s waist and pulled her close to him. “Time to go, love.”

“But I’m _dancin’_ ,” she insisted, quite miffed with the concept of leaving now. “I’m tryin’ t’channel my Avril Lavigne vibes, ’kay?”

“Well you will have to do that elsewhere, because we must go.”

“Why?” she asked while Thor, Jane, Darcy, Natasha, and Wanda began to pay attention.

“Because Rogers thought it was necessary to beat Conor McGregor into unconsciousness, and I can only assume he made the right choice.”

Wanda immediately burst out laughing, clutching Natasha’s shoulder as she tried to steady herself. “You have to be joking!”

“Thankfully not at all, little witch.”

“This is too perfect!” Darcy guffawed, pulling out her phone and scanning the crowd for the notorious athlete.

“Conor fuckin’ McGregor?” Ellie all but screamed at him. “I _hate_ that guy! Remind me to high-five Steve when we get outta here.”

“I understand the enthusiasm, but I doubt Dicey’s will appreciate what is considered assault on their premises.”

“So we have to run then,” Romanoff sighed and quickly downed the end of her black russian. “We should move.”

Jane nodded and pointed to the way out. “Right, let’s go before we get kicked out.”

“Rightly so,” Thor agreed. “We do not need our good image to be tarnished.”

Together the somewhat drunken Avengers hurried to the exit, pausing by the door to make sure they had everyone in tow. After Tony did several head counts, everyone was present and able to make a speedy exit. After a small exchange about where they should go, it seemed that the ladies were insistent that they all go to McDonalds for some food. Upon asked why, their replies were mostly drunken babble consisting of the words ‘starving’, ‘ritual’, ‘scauldy food’, and so on… The others agreed, mostly to avoid the argument.

Before Loki knew it, he had been dragged to O’Connell Street, which was considered the central hub for drunken young adults stumbling around Dublin looking for cheap fast food. As they approached their destination, Thor got distracted by another establishment called Super Macs, mostly because of the word ‘super’ in their name. They merely left him to it, though Jane and Darcy joined him, and asked that he come meet them in McDonalds when he eat his ‘super food’. After a long queue, many drunken selfies, and meeting more Irish people than Loki could count, the group found themselves sitting upstairs in McDonalds, eating their cheap food and enjoying every second of it. As Steve and Bucky got into a small spat about who had eaten more of their split, oversized portion of chicken nuggets, Ellie perched herself on Loki’s lap, all while he eat his bland hamburger. He looked up at her in amusement as she made an attempt at looking flirtatious.

“Oh my,” he mused aloud. “You are quite inebriated.”

She ran a hand through his black locks. “So? I’m gas craic when ’m drunk.”

“I never denied this.”

“But ’m even _more_ fun in bed when ’m drunk.”

“Oh?” Loki asked in amusement as he heard Steve choking on his food. He slid his arms around her waist, slipping on hand under her top to rest it on the bare skin of her back. “You don’t say?”

“I do! Want’a hear what I’m goin’ t’do to you when we get back to my room?”

He growled and leaned up to lightly nip at her bottom lip. “ _Always_.”

“I’m goin’ t’turn you from the wetser you are into a dried sponge.”

He paused and narrowed his eyes, while she looked back at him expectantly. “I will admit, darling, that I didn’t understand one word of that.”

With a frustrated groan, Ellie simply pressed her lips against his in a sloppy kiss. Despite the laughter and boos from their friends, he kissed her back delightedly, simply happy to hold her again, even if it was in a dingy McDonalds at 3 am in Dublin.

“Get a room!” he heard Wanda exclaim before she tossed some fries at them. “Before you give Steve a heart attack!”

“I ain’t a prude!” said captain bit back. “But c’mon, stop eating each others faces while we’re in public.”

Loki smirked but ignored them, choosing instead to place soft kisses on Ellie’s lips and hold her tight. Despite the jesting from their friends, he knew they meant no ill will. He found himself surprisingly relaxed in their company this time around, and it was a confusing but welcome change. Everyone just seemed so… _content_.

“Preferably before it ends up on social media,” Natasha added. “And scars everyone for life.”

“Too late,” Tony said, along with the flash of a camera and the sound of him typing away on his phone. Loki briefly broke the kiss to eye Stark across the table. “Hashtag… Lollie… Forever… Done! Okay, Steve and Bucky next.”

“Stark, what the _fuck_ —”

“I have returned,” Thor announced as he strolled up the stairs with Jane and Darcy and greeted his friends.He wore a sullen expression and scratched his beard. “ _Super Macs_ was not as _super_ as I perceived it to be…”

“What were you expectin’?” Ellie asked him with a small laugh.

“Something better than _that!”_

“And on that note, kids,” Gamora announced, getting to her feet. “We should probably hit the hay.”

Considering it was well into the early morning and the sun was slowly rising in the distance, the group replied with unanimous agreement and headed back to the townhouse in which the ladies had been staying. It was a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. lodging of sorts, used to house agents that were stationed in Dublin on temporary work. This thankfully meant that there were just about enough beds to fit the massive group that showed up out of the blue. Considering who they were — and perhaps because they were all fairly inebriated — the agents didn’t mind taking in the extra bodies and ushered everyone into spare rooms. Staying in a small bed with Ellie, Loki got to witness her fall fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. It brought a smile to his face and he happily pulled her warm body into his and soon followed her lead.

 

* * *

 

The following morning, the God of Mischief awoke before his love did. It took him a moment to get his bearings before he recalled _ah yes_ , they had gone to Ireland to find Ellie and, _ah yes_ , they had found them in a nightclub and proceeded to go on ‘the sesh’. 

_Not quite how I expected things to go,_ he thought to himself as he ran his fingers through the still sleeping Ellie’s hair. _But it certainly isn’t a bad turn of events._ After a few quiet moments of contemplation, he got up, quickly conjured himself some clean clothes, and left her to her rest. He knew she was probably sure to wake up with a pounding headache, so he left a large jug of water and a glass on the bedside table.

He found his way to the kitchen quarters with little difficulty, finding Jane, Bucky, Stark, and Natasha already up and about.

“Nice of you to join us, Reindeer Games,” Stark greeted him and offered him a box of cornflakes. “Cereal?”

Loki shook his head. “No, thank you. I intend to make those pancakes that Ellie is so very fond of.”

“Any chance you’d be up for makin’ some for me too?” Bucky asked him hopefully. “’M starving.”

“I shall make enough for us all, just in case anyone else asks.”

“That’s kind of you,” Jane observed. “I love how having Ellie around turns you into a softie. How is she?”

“Still asleep,” Loki replied, ignoring the comment about him being soft. He heard it quite enough from Thor already. Instead he focused on pulling ingredients down from the overhead presses. “Although I am fairly certain she shall wake with a sore head. I might as well try to ease it. Seiðr will help, but these pancakes will help just as much.”

“If it means we also get pancakes then I’m in,” Natasha added and got up from her seat to approach the god. “Need a hand? Considering you’re cooking for everyone now.”

“It would not be unwelcome,” he replied and gave her an appreciative nod. “You have my thanks, Romanoff.”

Sometime later, when Loki and Natasha were flipping pancakes in pans and the delicious smell had wafted throughout the building, more and more of the hungover Avengers emerged from their rooms for breakfast. Some were more hungover than others, but each managed to smile when they saw the feast awaiting them. Apparently the fact that Loki himself had cooked most of it was also very amusing.

“He’s our head chef now,” Stark declared while helping to set the table. “He could give Gordon Ramsay a run for his money.”

“You’re cooking in a burnt pan, you _fucking dick!”_ Loki declared before he could help himself, imitating the chef and earning some laughs from his companions.

Thor was next to offer his own impression. “The fucking bass is fucking _raaaaaw!”_

“Fuck off you,” Bucky joined in, holding back his laughter. “You fat, useless sack of fucking yanky-danky-doodle shite!”

“Cap is about to have an aneurysm,” Darcy said while recording this whole interaction on her phone. “That’ll be up on Twitter later.”

“Do you watch his shows?” Tony asked in surprise, directing his question ash the three impersonators.

Loki shrugged. “Of course. I arrange marathons for us to watch as many episodes as we can. He is an inspiration.”

It wasn’t long after this that Ellie arrived. Her timing was impeccable, with everyone taking seats around the kitchen and living area to begin eating their hungover food. She paused in the doorway with a glass of water in her hand, looking worse for wear. Her eyes were barely staying open, and looked red around the edges. With a yawn, she rubbed her face, and then suddenly wore an expression of pure shock as multiple voices greeted her from around the room.

Loki was the last of them to acknowledge her. “Morning, love.”

“ _When_ the fuck did _you_ get here?” she all but screamed, looking completely baffled. Her eyes scanned the room, suddenly noticing the arrival of the others as well. “And you! And you! And you! And you!”

“Last night,” Loki elaborated and gently ushered her into a seat at the table. He placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and continued on. “We met you in that filthy nightclub.”

“I… have absolutely _no_ memory of that.”

“You were fairly drunk by the time we got there,” Stark offered, munching on his food. “But we can confirm that you had a blast with us.”

The rest of the morning consisted of reminding Ellie — and others who had forgotten specific moments in the night — of what went down after their arrival. It was an interesting experience, and resulted in a lot of laughs and cringing when particularly embarrassing moments were remembered. Even Rogers’ run in with the Irish sports star went viral on social media. Even with all the joking and discussions, Loki was simply just happy to be sitting beside her again.

That evening, everyone packed their belongings and boarded the quinjet they had left behind in the airport. After wearing themselves out all week, the women seemed more than happy to be returning home. Not long after they left Ireland, Loki was sitting alone in one part of the quinjet, the others opting to leave him to his reading. He looked up from his book when he felt Ellie’s presence, and saw her take a seat next to him. She sent him a wry smile, now feeling less hungover after a full meal, plenty of water, and some seiðr.

“So,” she began, clasping her hands together. “I have a few questions for you.”

“Oh?”

She nodded. “Tony actually encouraged me t’have a word with you. But he was right to suggest it, so don’t have a go at him over it.”

Loki threw a glance at said Man of Iron, who was currently sitting in the pilot’s seat of the jet. He closed his book and set it down on his lap before answering. “While I consider that, what is on your mind, little one?”

“Well, I was kinda wonderin’ why the hell you lot showed up in Dublin when I was meant to be on a holiday with my friends.” He inhaled sharply while she chuckled. “Look, before you start gettin’ your knickers in a twist — I’m not mad. I’m more _confused_ than anythin’ else ’bout why you felt the need to come all this way to check on me.”

“I suppose when you put it like that,” he replied, looking guilty. “It _does_ sound somewhat excessive.”

“ _Somewhat_ is puttin’ it lightly,” she chuckled, trying to keep the conversation light. She gently grasped his much larger hand in hers, and the contact made his chest feel tight. “Tell me, what was up with you?”

After a long pause, he met her blue eyes. Her familiar gaze made him relax and he felt a little less embarrassed about explaining his confusing emotions. “I suppose I was… worried.”

“’Bout me?”

“Well, yes. Not necessarily about what you may do, but more-so about your safety. If anything were to happen to you… I could never forgive myself.”

She sighed. “Loki…”

“It sounds ridiculous, I am sure, but the thought of you being so far away and not being able to protect you drives me mad.”

“That’s not ridiculous,” she argued. “I would say it’s a little expected after all we’ve been through.”

“It still does not make it just.” He knew that his thoughts were irrational, but he couldn’t help it. “It’s not that I doubt you or your ability to defend yourself — far from it. I am well aware how capable you are. It’s just that a lot happened when we were apart and sometimes I worry that things might take a negative turn again. This universe is a messy place, and the thought of anything within it harming you or taking you away terrifies me.”

“That’s not goin’ t’happen,” she quickly reassured him, her voice dropping to a whisper but remaining firm in her belief. “I promise you that nothin’ is goin’ to keep us apart, okay? I’m not goin’ anywhere. I would sooner deck anythin’ that tried to keep me from you.”

He let out a small laugh at that and looked at her fondly. “You always were a little spitfire.”

“And _you_ always were a worrier. So we’re both messes.”

“I am sorry if I ruined your trip.” He hung his head, clenching and unclenching his free hand in agitation. “I promise that wasn’t my intention.”

“You did no such thing!” As if to hammer her point home, Ellie cuddled up to him and let her head rest on his shoulder. “As Tony so accurately explained to me, we’re both still recovering from bein’ apart. With time, we’ll be alright again.”

“As long as I have you,” he replied, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “Then I will be fine.”

The lovers sat in a comfortable silence. Around them, their friends bustled about the quinjet, either chatting quietly or recounting more events from the night before. They left Loki and Ellie to their devices, perhaps catching on to their private conversation and rightfully staying away. From his seat, Tony Stark threw a cautious glance over his shoulder as they sat huddled together. He smirked and turned his attention back out the window at the clear sky ahead.

“They’re so stupid and in love,” he muttered to Natasha, who sat next to him in the co-pilot’s position. “It’s kinda cute.”

“It seems like your plan to get them to talk it out worked anyway,” she said. “Steve told me all about it this morning. You read Loki’s reactions pretty well.”

“Usually that guy is hard to figure out. But when it comes to anything regarding Galway Girl, he’s an open book. He loves her, she loves him, and they can’t function without the other. So if I can help out, I’m gonna do it.”

“I didn’t realise you had such a soft spot for them, Stark. It’s kinda touching.”

“Trust me, not one ships those two idiots harder than me. Just don’t tell Loki I did this on purpose.”

The Black Widow shrugged, turning to have a look at the lovers who sat comfortably and noticeably more at ease together. “Your secret is safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Index for Irish Colloquialisms:
> 
> "de newis" — the news  
> "a kip" — an unpleasant, dirty, or sordid place  
> "da" — father  
> "gis" — give me/give us  
> 'dah" — that  
> "gis-amora-dah" — a play on Gamora’s name, while also saying that he wants more of what she has to offer… Don’t ask me, okay? Irish people are fucking weird and we make no sense.  
> "de" — the  
> "dis" — this  
> "scauldy food" — cheap fast-food that you get when you’re drunk on your way home after a night of drinking  
> "gas craic" — great fun  
> "wetser" — someone who is pretty damn good-looking  
> "I’m goin’ t’turn you from the wetser you are into a dried sponge" — Ellie’s attempt at flirting with Loki, basically stating that she intends to suck all the moisture from his body in a somewhat sexy way, although the phrasing isn’t exactly sexy, but she’s drunk, so leave her alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Index for Irish Colloquialisms:
> 
> "on the sesh" — term used to describe going out frequently and drinking/partying.  
> "howiya" — hello/how are you  
> "Jaysus" — Jesus (exclamation)  
> "me" — my  
> "fella" — boyfriend/male partner/husband  
> "girlos" — a group of girls, particularly one with which you are friendly or close


End file.
